heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
The List
The List is a Season 1 episode of the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Summary It is Friday and school is out. The students talk about what they want to do over the weekend. Sid wants to watch cartoons, Park wants to go to the park to play catch, Harold wants to go biking ... and what about Arnold? Arnold wants to do everything! In fact, he plans to do everything that's on the legendary list, handed down from kid to kid for generations. Until now no kid has managed to do that. Gerald then speaks aloud the tasks on Arnold's list in front of their classmates: * to watch every cartoon from six o'clock in the morning until "Dance Craze," * to eat three bowls of Sugar Chunks cereal, * to bike down the steepest hill in the city, * to play baseball with every kid in the park * to go the movies and sit through it three times in a row. Arnold is indeed willing to do it all. But he's not lucky at all: his alarm clock breaks when it falls off the table at night, so that he doesn't awake until 6:45. Hastily, he puts on his clothes and runs into the kitchen to eat his cereal. Unfortunately, they out of Sugar Chunks, so Arnold has to eat Prune Bran instead. As if this was not bad enough, the milk is sour. Arnold is disappointed and goes into the living room to move on to watching cartoons until noon, but only after a few seconds the TV set implodes because Grandpa has confused the voltages at the fuse box. Just when Arnold is about to leave the house, several men block the door attempting to carry a piano through the front door while Grandma is ordering them around. Arnold climbs out of the window and goes to the park in order to play baseball. He asks a boy named Steve to play with him but unfortunately the boy steals his ball. Being discouraged, Arnold takes his bike while Grandma is still trying to get the piano into the house, this time through a window on the first floor. When Arnold arrives at the highest hill of the city he is in high spirits again — until his bike gets stuck in wet tar. Now there is only one task left on the list: Go to the movie theater and sit through three movies in a row. Of course that doesn't work out either because Arnold finds that he has a hole in his pocket; all his money must have fallen out of it after he got off his bike. The woman at the box office ignores his begging and so Arnold sneaks in to see Mud Man's Revenge II. But instead of the auditorium he enters right behind the silver screen. When he eventually manages to get a seat, the film tears and the theater's closed for the rest of the day. thumb|right|200px|"Look Up"While the sun is setting slowly and the piano is being lifted onto the roof with Grandma on it, Arnold is sitting on his pigeonry. Then Grandma starts to play a song to cheer him up. Eventually that works and Arnold is happy again after all. Trivia *Arnold keeps an extra alarm clock in his sock drawer *Arnold rides a red bike *Grandma plays the piano *A piano now resides on the roof of the boarding house Goofs *Arnold has already left the boarding house when he says "Play catch; can do! I'll go get my glove!" and continues in the same direction away from his home. Where does he keep his glove? He then arrives at the park with his glove as well as a baseball. *The marquee of the movie theater reads "NOW PLAYING; MUD MAN'S; REVENGE II; NETWEEK; RASTA DOG" The "x" and space is missing from "next week" *The large light tan colored wooden board used to pull the piano up to the roof is left underneath it when it's set down. When we see the bird's eye view of the roof, it's turned to black, and in the very last moments of the episode when the roof is viewed from far away, it's gone. *Arnold hears the balloon truck crash into the fire hydrant and only seconds later hears police sirens. When he looks over the edge of the roof three cop cars are present and one of two clowns (possibly the driver) is already in handcuffs. See also *Lyrics from this episode *Quotes from this episode External links *Discussion of this episode in Hey Arnold! Rewatch community on LiveJournal Category:Episodes